


Break me down

by Yulaty



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Farrelleto - Freeform, M/M, lovers to strangers, past relationship
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: BGM: The Kill (Bury Me) - 30 seconds to Mars





	

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: The Kill (Bury Me) - 30 seconds to Mars

บางคนอาจคิดว่าเรายังเจอกันอยู่บ้าง แต่ไม่ ถึงแม้ว่านั่นจะเป็นสิ่งที่ผมคาดหวังก็ตาม  
ตารางงานผมค่อนข้างยุ่ง เขาก็คงยุ่ง ผมคิดว่า เราไม่มีเวลาตรงกันตั้งสิบกว่าปีแน่ะ ตลกดีใช่ไหม นึกถึงเมื่อไรก็อดหัวเราะไม่ได้ ผมมักจะเป็นแบบนี้ทุกครั้งที่ดื่มหนัก แล้วก็ได้สติกลับคืนมาตอนที่แชนนอนถาม

 

“นี่นายร้องไห้เพราะไอ้หมอนั่นอีกแล้วเหรอ”

 

ร้องไห้ ใคร?  
ฉันหัวเราะอยู่ต่างหาก

 

.

 

_What are you waiting for?  
I’m not running from you._

 

.

 

SDCC งานใหญ่ แต่ไม่เป็นปัญหากับผมที่เชี่ยวชาญกับการขึ้นเวทีแล้วสักเท่าไหร่ ไม่ว่าจะฐานะนักแสดงหรือศิลปิน อยู่ในวงการมาตั้งกี่ปีแล้ว ผมควรมีความเป็นมืออาชีพ

 

ระหว่างนั่งพักในห้องรอคิวงานของตัวเอง ผมหยิบอะไรมาอ่านเรื่อยเปื่อย ผังงาน ตรงไหนมีอะไรเวลาไหน ถ้าไม่ได้อยู่แค่แฟนด้อมเดียวคงวิ่งวุ่นน่าดู

 

_Fantastics Beast And Where To Find Them >_  
ชื่อนั้นสะกดสายตาผมไว้  
ไม่สิ ไม่ใช่ชื่อเรื่อง แต่เป็นชื่อของคนที่มางานต่างหาก 

_**_Colin Farrell_ ** _

 

เขามา  
ความคิดนั้นทำให้หัวใจผมกระตุก

 

ผมมีโทรศัพท์ลับ ๆ อยู่อีกเครื่องหนึ่ง นี่เป็นสิ่งที่ผมไม่เคยบอกให้ใครรู้ ซิมการ์ดที่ใช้กับมันเป็นเบอร์เก่าของผม เบอร์ที่ใช้ในตอนที่เรายังเป็นคนรู้จักต่อกัน ผมยังจ่ายค่าโทรทุกเดือนเพื่อให้มันยังใช้งานได้ ผมยังหวัง หวังว่าวันหนึ่งเขาอาจจะส่งข้อความหรือแม้กระทั่งโทรมา

 

แต่ไม่เคยมี ไม่ว่าจะปีใหม่ วันเกิด คริสต์มาส หรือเทศกาลอะไรก็แล้วแต่  
ถึงอย่างนั้น ผมก็ยังตัดใจปิดการใช้งานมันไม่ลงอยู่ดี

 

.

 

ผมควรจะจำได้แล้วว่าอะไรที่หวังไว้จะไม่มีวันเกิดขึ้น ผมควรจะเลิกคาดหวัง

 

เขาจงใจหลีกเลี่ยงผม ไม่ว่าจะด้วยเหตุผลอะไร มันก็ไม่เปลี่ยนแปลงการกระทำที่ว่าเขาหลบหน้าผม ถึงแม้ว่าเราจะอยู่ห่างกันแค่นี้ ในพื้นที่จำกัดกรอบ ใกล้กันกว่าหลายปีที่ผ่านมา แต่คอลินก็ยังเก่งในการเว้นระยะห่างเสมอ

 

สักคำก็ไม่ได้เลยเหรอ หรือแม้แต่มองหน้ากันสักครั้งตรง ๆ ไม่ใช่ผ่านจอทีวีหรือสื่อสิ่งพิมพ์อะไร

 

เราจะไม่มีวันกลับไปเป็นอย่างแต่ก่อนได้จริง ๆ เหรอ ผมอยากรู้ ผมควรจะเป็นฝ่ายเข้าไปหาเขาแล้วถาม แต่ผมทำไม่ได้

 

เพราะผมกลัวว่าคำตอบจะเป็นไปตามที่รู้อยู่แล้ว

 

.

 

เขากำลังทำให้จิตใจผมพังทลายลงช้า ๆ  
เหมือนกับตอนที่ทำให้ผมตกหลุมรักนั่นล่ะ

 

.

 

_bury me  
bury me_

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @yulaty #yulatyfic


End file.
